Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tall *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Love: Little Miss Curious *'Relatives ': Little Miss Somersault *Friends: Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Mischief *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being tall. *Features: Brown shoes and long legs (Original version and 2009 version) and brown hat (2009 version) *Voice Actors: John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Godfrey (2009-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2009-present) Story Mr. Tall hates his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but three other Mr. Men teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall has been confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but is darker blue. He also wears a hat (almost similar to Mr. Grumpy's) which is brown with a yellow stripe and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. In Series 2 he was completely mute until Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Chris Jarvis in UK. . Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel, Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Sand & Surf, Surprises, and Pests (non-speaking) * He was seen once without his hat in Trees * The only time he had his shoes off was in A Surprise for Mr. Tall when he was small. (only bigger than Mr. Small) * He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose * No one has seen him with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if he cares if he is hurt or not. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Curious. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines. * He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nosey (but he has been seen with Mr. Small), Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet... for reasons that he hasnt said his name and hasnt had a scene where he was the center of attention * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. * His Gumby counterpart is Gumby because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Some Really Tall Guy because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt becaue they are both tall. * His Thomas The Tank Engine counterpart is Cranky The Crane because they're both Tall & Have Been Known To Topple Over. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. * His Roary Counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. * His Cow & Chicken counterpart is dad because their both tall * His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. * * His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. * His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they both wear blue and are tall. * On the 1997 Mr. Men Show, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. * His quotes so far were "Hello, Down There" (when arriving at the hut) and "ooo.. a Bunk Bed" (when he walks in) and "Can i have the top bunk?" and "Huh, I could have sworn it was a Banana" (when the lights go out and steps on Mr. Fussy's toe) and "Aw man you dont want to see this" (when a flood picks up their cabin) and "I got some bad news, we're at edge of that cliff" (when the hut reaches a cliff) and "Aw Man Aw Man baby" and "Aw Man, Aw Man" "Aw Man" and "Aw Man" and "I got you Mr. Messy" (when he saves Mr. Messy from falling out) and "Look on the bright side Mr. Fussy, we have only 5 days left of vacation" (when Mr. Fussy claims that he has a splinter in his bottom). and sorry miss fun in sports when he kicks miss fun and "Whoops! I didn't see you there, Stuart. Sorry" in Surfing, when he drowns Stuart Little in a contest. * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name as Mr. Fuzzy. At least the European version has him pronouncing his name correctly. * His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper becasue they both say "oh man!" alot and are tall. * Mr. Tickle is his best friend. (he was seen twice with him in Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise and Little Miss Late Beats Them All) During Little Miss Late Beats Them All, Mr. Tall's leg and Mr. Tickle's arm were tangled so Little Miss Late untangled them, and also in this episode they attempted to teach Mr. Mischief a lesson, but they Accidentally did it to Mr. Bump instead. * His Fireman Sam (1987-2009) counterpart is Norman, because both have a Polish accent and say "Aw, mam" * He only says 13 lines. The same number of episodes as the 1983 Mr. Men cartoon in the UK, The Undergrads (2000-2), and the Super Mario World (1991-1992) cartoon. * Mr. Tall is very happy, inclining that he is friends with Mr. Happy. * In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he speaks with a Texan accent. International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *長腿先生 (Taiwan), *키다리씨 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful (he shrank on TV) * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair